Your Just Like Him!
by Younique
Summary: Dean and Sam have a little sister named Jasmine. She looks up to Dean but is closer personally to Sam. One night deep secrets are revealed and things may change. Violence...Please rr! Much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam have a little sister named Jasmine. Jasmine has always looked up to Dean but talked to Sam more and was closer to him. Sam and Jasmine have shared secrets with each other that Dean will now find out. Please R/R!

" Stop telling me what to do Dean! I'm not a little girl, I'm 20!"

"Which still makes me older than you, so I still can say what I want to you" Dean screamed back.

"Sammy never acts like this and he's my older brother... my favorite brother" Jasmine snuck in the last comment under her breath.

"What was that" Dean asked stepping closer to Jasmine

Aggravated "YOU HEARD ME SAM IS MY FAVORITE BOTHER NOT THE SORRY ESCUSE YOU CALL YOURSELF" Jasmine spat back

"Jasmine" Dean warned. But before Dean could say anything else she cut him off.

"No wonder dad left. He couldn't stand being around you!"

Before Jasmine could say anything else Dean had backhanded her and she was now on the motel ground. She was just beginning to get up when Sam walked through the door with food. He heard the some of the argument and now saw Jasmine on the ground and Dean stepping forward to her.

"Don't you ever say that to me... ever!"

"Dean... what the hell!" Sam ran to Jasmine's side and saw her nose was bleeding.

Jasmine turned to Dean and stood up. She looked down at the ground.

"Yes, Dean" Jasmine said in a cold voice. With that Jasmine went to the bathroom to clean her face.

When Sam and Dean was left alone Sam turned to Dean shocked.

"You hit her?" Sam said sitting on the bed opposite of Dean.

'... Let it go"

'Dean you could have broken her nose for Christ's Sake!"

'... Dean feeling ashamed just sat there and then said"I just got so mad"

After that comment Jasmine came out of the bathroom dressed in a t-shirt and sweats. You could tell she had been crying.

"Jasmine..."  
'No Dean, I think we said enough tonight."Jasmine responded quietly.

Jasmine turned around and pulled the covers back on the bed Sam was sitting on. She got settled into the bed and laid down. Sam and Dean thought it would be best to take the food to the lobby at the motel and eat it there. Sam and Dean looked back at Jasmine as they left and turned off the light. Dean could see the bruise forming on her cheek and his stomach lurched.

As soon as Jasmine heard the door shut she started to cry. She couldn't believe Dean had just hit her. The man she looked up to just hit her with so much anger and force it scared her.

As Sam was walking to the lobby his was overcome with thoughts... he couldn't believe Dean. When they got to the lobby Dean broke the silence.

'I don't know how dad did it"  
"What do you mean" Sam asked

"Didn't hit us, after all the rude comments and outbursts"  
Sam sat and pondered wondering if he should tell Dean this but he did.

"Dad has hit Jasmine before..." Dean head snapped up and he stopped eating.

"What?"

"It was a year before I left and you had left out and so had I. She said she had a argument with dad of how he was treating her on hunts and she asked why did she have to be in this in the first place... and he hit her.

I got home first, before you and I found dad sulking so I asked him what happened but he didn't answer so I went to check on Jasmine and I found her crying... she eventually told me what happened. Even though I acted like I didn't see the bruise forming on her cheek. After that, I was set on not being "faithful" to dad.

Dean now felt terrible for hitting Jasmine.

"Is that why she says your her favorite brother?"

Sam shrugged and was curious why he asked that.

"Is that why you hit her"  
Dean shook his head no "No, well yes and then she said that dad left because he didn't want to be around me and that I was a sorry excuse for a man."

Sam was shocked he would have never thought Jasmine could be that mean but, in turn, he never thought Dean would hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasmine Description: Blond hair and hazel blue eyes. 5" 7'. Has the look of a girl next door. Dressed very relaxed but cute. Hates the music Dean listens to. Favors Sammy.

Jasmine had fallen asleep and in her dreams she had very unpleasant flashbacks.

Jasmine: 15

Sam: 17

Dean: 20

"Dad why can't I go?" Jasmine asked her Dad.

"Because you need to brush up on your skills" John said without rasing any pitch in his voice.

"You never treat Dean and Sam like this... they went to hunts when they were freaking ten, Dad!"

" Your no where Dean or Sam's capability so don't compare yourself to them. Plus your my baby girl and your not going till I say so."

"This is ridiculous. Sam and Dean could suck at hunting and you would still let them go with you. I'm actually good at hunting Dad, Dean and Sam say so! Plus what could I possibly do if I'm not... play with doll... huh dad? Mommy didn't teach me that because SHE DIED FROM ALL THIS STUPID SHIT WE DO!

Before Jasmine could say anything else John closed the space between them and backhanded Jasmine across the cheek. He hit her so hard she flew to the ground. She immediately felt dizzy and her jaw was in extreme pain. If there was one thing she knew about her dad it was he had one hell of a punch. Jasmine touched her lip and felt the blood on her lip. She winced and John stepped away.

"Get up! John screamed" Don't you ever talk to me that way again, that's my final decision, now go to your room"

Jasmine could barely croak out her next words. "Yes, Sir"

With that Jasmine rushed up to her room so fast she almost fell going up the stairs. Jasmine sat and cried and wondered god chose her to have this life. A hour later Sam stepped in her room. Jasmine was facing away from the door looking out the window.

Sam knocks "Goodnight Ja..." Sam say Jasmines sate and walked over to her bed and put a arm around her. Jasmine turned to face him and he had to hold back from the bruise forming on her left cheek. He told himself maybe dad did let her come on the hunt with him. He told himself that but he didn't believe it.

"Hey Jazz, what's wrong?" Sam said with his concerned eyes.

"Nothing" Jasmine said softly.

"Its not nothing...( after no response) you can tell me we always tell each other things right?

"Yeah... OK. Dad hit me"

"He did that to you?" Sam said now fully bringing truth to what he had thought.

"Yeah... but I said some really mean thing about him... talking about mom and you and Dean" Jasmine hung her head.

Sam seeing how ashamed she was pulled her head up "Jasmine no matter what you said, you don't deserve to get hit by dad... not by anyone.'

Jasmine believing his words pulled Sam in a hug.

"Thanks Sam, but can we just forget about this?"

"Yeah but you know Dean will want to know how that got there." Now pointing to the bruise that formed on Jasmine cheek.

"Yeah I know I think I can come up with something"

"All right then, Goodnight" Sam kissed Jasmine on her cheek and proceeded to walk out the door but Jasmine grabbed him.

"One last thing Sam, please don't say anything to Dad"

"OK if that's what you want I won't, goodnight"

Sam shut the door and prepared for what would happen tomorrow morning at breakfast. Jasmine did the same.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jasmine woke up and her jaw felt heavy for the hit but she decided to push thoughts thoughts out of her mind. She walked into the kitchen were Dean was eating breakfast and sat across from him at the table.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Dean said reaching for Jasmines face but she pulled away and took her own face in her hand. She didn't notice John walking down the hall with Sam soon after.

"Oh. you know how clumsy I am Dean, I was trying to practice but kicks and got a little carried away and kicked myself in the face. Don't ask me how I did it I don't even know." Jasmine said trying to make light of the subject. Sam and John now sat down at the table. John sat next to Dean and Sam next to Sarah. When Sam sat down her lightly squeezed her thigh in reassurance.

"Well that was one hell of a kick."

'Well just wanted to improve"

Just then John chimed in.

"You can go on out next hunt"

Jasmine almost chocked on her orange juice. She wasn't sure if it was because of his voice of what he just said.

"What" All three Winchesters said in unison.

'You heard me, she has being to doing good and trying hard so well give it a shoot" John said without making any eye contact at his three children who were staring at him in shock.

"OK" Jasmine wasn't sure if he was just saying this to not make her tell about last night or if he really did believe she was trying. If so, their conversation was unnecessary. Either way she was happy and excused herself from the table to go get ready.

END FLASHBACK

Jasmine woke up the next morning with the same pain she had felt that night but stronger. John may have been a good hitter but Dean was way younger and stronger. Jasmine sat up and did not notice her two brothers staring at her.

"You OK?" Sam asked.

"I've felt better" Jasmine pulled the covers back and sat up.

'Jasmine I'm so sorry."

'Dean I know... you didn't even have to say it and I knew... I'm just sorry I couldn't have said more things to you last night." Jasmine said getting up out of bed and walking over to the bathroom but Dean stopped her, and stepped in front of her way.

"I know about Dad hitting you" Dean said blankly.

Jasmine snapped her head towards the way of Sam and he had the eyes that said "sorry but I had to".

Jasmine getting really mad looked and Dean with rage.

"You know what Dean, thanks for bringing that to my attention. YOUR JUST LIKE HIM!"

"No I am not Jasmine!" Reaching the same tone she had.

"Why WHATS MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT, HUH? IS IS THE FACT THAT YOU CAN'T KEEP A WOMAN IN YOUR LIFE NOT BECAUSE SHE DIES BUT BECAUSE YOU TREAT HER LIKE SHIT! "

Dean once again was filled with rage, grabbed Jasmine arm and slammed her into the wall, and held her there. Sam was now up and tried to talk Dean into letting Jasmine go.

"No she needs to hear this!"

Jasmine groaned in pain and had no choice but to stand there since Dean had his hands gripped on her upper arm and squeezed.

"What Dean, What do I need to here? That you are low-life-piece-of-scum?" Jasmine said that comment with so much anger and hate she even made Sam mad. Sam stepped back and watched what was going to happen.

Dean lifted Jasmine off the wall slightly, only to slam her back into IT.

"No!"

She hit the wall so hard Sam knew the next door neighbors would wake.

"You need to know that this low life piece of scum is the person who saved your ass on countless times. If I hadn't your ass would be dead or somewhere doing stupid shit with your life... Now if you want to act like a bitch then act like one, but I will not put up with it. From now on you respect me and do what I say or there will (tightened his grip) be consequences.

Jasmine was in pain now and really just wanted Dean to let her go. He was really killing her arms. She wouldn't let Dean see that though.

"Let go of me Dean" Jasmine said in a straight tone. Dean knew pain was hidden behind that but he didn't push it.

He let her go and his finger prints were imbedded in her skin. When he let her go she felt like she would faint, but she keep her balance. She took a couple steps and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Jasmine looked into the mirror. She could see the forming bruises. As much as she didn't want to be obedient to Dean she would hate to see the consequences Dean had in store. It wouldn't be much longer until Sam got in on it to. Her hell had just begun.

**Please tell me what you think... I know it's a violent story but I think those are the best ones... lol. Please submit reviews to tell me what you think... THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own personally Jasmine, I do not own Dean or Sam. Sorry took so long for the update!**

Later on that evening Dean and Sam were having a conversation about the way Jasmine has been acting lately, and Sam really wanted to discuss the way Dean had been treating her in return.

"Dean I know she can be a little moody sometimes but what is going I have never seen her this way... ever. Unless something happened while I was away at college."

"No she just acts this way just to... act this way. I mean she had her normal fights with Dad while you were gone but nothing to this extent. It's just I don't want her to mess up the way she was going to when you left."

"Do you think it was because I left?"

"I don't know you would have to ask her, but all I know its going to change or I'll change it for her."

"And another thing Dean, do you think you could chill a little on the pushing shoving and... slapping for awhile"

"I'll try but you know if I would have said something like that to Dad I probably wouldn't be standing right here... I don't know how you got by Sammy."

"Yeah... funny Dean"

'Get some sleep... goodnight."

THE NEXT MORNING

Jasmine woke to her arms stiff, she rubbed her arms and saw she had finger mark bruises from where Dean had grabbed her. She actually felt bad for what she said and she deserved it but she would never admit it to Dean.

"Shit... did her have to hold any tighter."

With that comment Sam walked out of the bathroom with wet hair.

"If it was going to get you to stop... then yeah."

"Shut up"

Jasmine stood up to go to the bathroom and yet again she was grabbed, onl this time by Sam.

"You know, What is your problem!"

"Sam let go of me!"  
"No"

"Please your hurting me!" Jasmine tried jerking out of Sam's grasp.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is!"  
"Let go! You are my problem... you left me with the terrible monster and the brother that was oblivious to everything! You were the only one who protected me and YOU left!"

Jamsine finally pulled out of Sam's grasp because it had losened. But she did not go into the bathroom she just stood there, tears falling from her eyes.

"Jasmine... Dad hit you more than once and you didn't tell me... I would of I could of..."

"Save it Sam for someone who cares!"

Jasmine stormed into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean came throught the motel door with food and wondered why Sam looked so "down".

"Jasmine?"

Sam was deep in thought and shook his head yes.

"Well we can move past that cause we have another case, finally we can get get back on the road."

Sam once again shook his head yes.

While Jasmine was in the bathroom she didn't know how to tell Sam or Dean the troubles she went through with John. She would have to find a way or the truth will some come out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam sat there dumfounded for a good five minutes. He couldn't wrap his mind that John had continued to hit and beat Jasmine and she did not tell a soul. He felt ashamed that just yesterday he was condoning Dean hitting her. He even himself tried to hurt her this morning just because she was holding a secret she did not feel like sharing. If Dean found out he would never forgive John. Sam couldn't do that anymore, he couldn't let anyone else get hurt so he's keeping his mouth shut even through turmoil.

"Sam... Sam... earth to Sam" Dean waved his hand if front of Sam's face. Stopping all communication with his brain.

"Sorry... just thinking and before you ask, it's not that important."

"Don't get to full of yourself Sammy..." Sam cut off Dean.

"Sam"

"Sam I wasn't going to ask, now go get princess out of the bathroom and tell her to finish packing. I'll be out in the car waiting. Can you handle that?"

"Bye Dean!"

Dean left the room with his bags and proceeded to the car where he waited.

Sam went over to the bathroom to get Jasmine.

(knock, knock)  
"Jasmine... Jasmine..."

Jasmine swung the door open.

"WHAT!"

"I just wanted to tell you that it was time to go we have a new case so finish packing your bags."  
"Fine"

Jasmine walked out of the bathroom dressed in dark jeans, a white sparkle tank with a gray cardigan over it , with her crystal necklace and bracelet. Jasmine finished her packing quickly. She sensed Sam's eye on her the whole time... it only made her go faster. Jasmine made her way to the car and she saw Dean in the car and her stomach lurched thinking about last night. Sam was soon behind her.

"So... what's the new case?"

"Um a shapeshifter in Iowa."

"Great another little small boring town."

'Will you just shut up for once?"

"She's fine Dean!" Sam chimed in.

"Fine but you save her ass this time not me."

"Oh don't I fell loved" Jasmine added.

With that, there was no more conversations until the trio arrived in Greensboro, Iowa. Dean was starving so he decided it was best if they grabbed something to eat.

Jasmine, Dean and Sam took their seats at a booth in the corner. Their waitress was in her fifties and asked them what they wanted. She took their orders. It had got hot in the restaurant and Jasmine decided to take off her cardigan. As soon as she did the waitress came back and was shocked at Jasmine bruises.

"Oh... honey what happened?"

"Um... nothing... just a drunk guy got a little carried away."  
Dean and Sam's eyes shot up to her, they wondered if she was referring to Dean.

"Oh, you poor child... good thing you have your brothers to help you." The waitress said pointing to Dean and Sam. They smiled in return.

"Yep."

"Well heres you orders I hope you fell better."

"Thanks." Jasmine was really tired of people butting in her life.

While they were eating Dean thought of something.

"Where did you get that one?" Dean said pointing to a new bruise on her forearm.

Jasmine eyes shot to Sam and Dean got the message. Mostly because Sam did not make eye contact.

"Oh OK got it."

"I guess it's a new trend to leave bruises." Jasmine started to pull back on her cardigan forgetting that it was off.

Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Look Jasmine, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to leave a bruise."

"So when I said "please let me go, your hurting me, let me go" you meant to let me go just... couldn't?"

Dean was surprised at the new hypocrite sitting at the table.

"No, I just got really mad and you weren't listening to me and."

'Maybe all of you guys should teach Dad your new ways of handling you anger, seeing he left some pretty good bruises on me too!" Jasmine was boiling with anger.

Dean realized what she just said.

"Wait I thought Dad only hit you once."

"No Dean that's what you thought, seriously I was dad's punching bag, you were just to wrapped up in following all his orders to realize what he was doing to me. For a second I thought Sam could help me but he proved me wrong by leaving."

'Jasmine... it wasn't like that, I just wanted a normal life."

"What and you thought I didn't! I would have gave anything to get away from dad."

"Jasmine."

"No Dean save it!" Jasmine got up and stormed out of the dinner. Everyone was watching from how loud their conversation was. Dean and Sam felt like they hit rock bottom. If they only knew that rock bottom was far away.

Dean and Sam did not know what to do. They felt like they did all kinds of wrong. Dean had personally hit Jasmine and so did Sam. They were no better than their dad. Dean and Sam finished eating and apologized to the waitress. They found Jasmine in the car staring out into space. Sam without even noticing sat in the back-seat with Jasmine.

"What are you doing."

"Sitting next to by younger sister... why?"

" You never sat next to me or with me back here before."  
"Jasmine... what did you mean when you said you were dad's punching bag."  
Jasmine felt herself starting to tear up she tried to hold it back but couldn't anymore.

"I meant exactly what I said. There wasn't days when dad wouldn't go without hitting me. I would always try to tell someone or get help... but I always got caught. It lead to more slaps and punches and... " Jasmine couldn't stop crying. Dean now joined Jasmine and Sam in the back-seat.

"Sssh.. Sssh, its OK. I'm so sorry we weren't there for you... I would give anything to stop dad." Dean was getting worked up.

"No dean there was nothing you could have done. I'm just glad your here now."

"We will never ever leave you." Sam hugged Jasmine tight. Jasmine winced.

"And we will never put another hand on you. We both wished that we could take that back." Dean felt really bad.

"As long as your helping me I don't mind..." Jasmine hung her head.

Sam lifted her head up and kissed her forehead.

"No one deserves that... no one."

"OK enough with the chick flicks. We have to get back on the road."

"Yippee!" Jasmine said sarcastically.

Dean got in the front seat and Sam proceeded to do the same but Jasmine held his arm and pulled him back down.

'Could you just stay with me until we get to the hotel?"

"Sure."

"You guys get some sleep we'll be there in about 2 hours." Dean told him.

"OK" Jasmine and Sam said in unison.

Jasmine and Sam got settled in the back. Sam had his arm around Jasmine and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both felt like in that moment no one could harm them. Dean felt like no one would get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Only own Jasmine and the situations.

Flashback

Dean:22

Sam:18

Jasmine:16

Dean was sitting on the couch when Jasmine plopped down next to him.

"You know what Dean... I love you!"

"Yeah Yeah your just happy I didn't tell Sammy you found his acceptance letter."

"I know but really, you found it first, we were both searching through the room."

"Yeah but it was your idea, you told me where to look and you read it so... I think he would kill you." Dean laughed.

Jasmine pouted.

"Hey, I just wanted to know why he was all quiet this week, in my excuse I was concerned. " Jasmine sat and thought a little while. "Do you think he's going to go?"

"I really don't know Sam is always doing the opposite of what we think he is going to do so, I choose to stay neutral."

'OK"

"Well I'm going to head out." Dean said as he untangled himself from Jasmine, and stood.

"What about me?"

"Sam should be back in like 5 minutes... or would you like me to wait for him while I hold your hand?"

'Shut up and goodbye Dean!"

With that Dean grabbed his jacket and left, no more than three minutes later did Sam walk through the door.

Sam walked in an immediately sat at the kitchen table and opened a book.

"Hey Sammy." She visibly saw him cringe but she didn't say anything.

"Hey."

Silence

'So how was the library? I heard they got in some new books, anyone of them peak your interest?"

Jasmine said getting up to join her brother, dying for him to have a conversation with her.

"I went to study not get any new books." Sam said as if the conversation could have been about why dogs bark.

Before she could even stop herself... "Why you already got in?"

Sam's head snapped up and Jasmine realized her mistake. Her eyes went wide and then she squeezed them shut hoping what she just said would some how pop back into her mouth. She was wrong, she said them and Sam heard them.

'What? How would you know?" Sam said, voice pitching.

"Um... you see, I didn't... I just guessed because..."  
"Don't lie to me Jasmine Marie Winchester!" Sam shouted in a low cold accusing voice.

I knew when Sam yelled or yelled my full name it was serious, now he did it both and I was a little scared.

Sam rose from his place and leaned over Jasmine.

"Answer me" He said it now a more calm voice but I knew he was still serious.

"I was just concerned about why you have been acting so distant. I thought I would have found drugs. (Sam threw his hand up in the air and scuffed.) I didn't expect it to be something good. Why would you want to hide that. I mean it's not like your going." I stopped at the look on Sam's face.

"What?" I asked him.

"That's the thing Jazz, I was planning on going."

What that was the last draw, I was going to be nice during this but this is why he was hiding this from me. No No No, No way he was going to leave me here.

"What! No your not Sam, You can't!" I rose from my chair to meet his face. I was only 5"6" but when I was mad height didn't matter.

'Look this isn't up to you Jasmine"

"Like hell it isn't what about our family or me!"

"I need to do this for me! I don't want this life and I never did!"

"So what you think when Dean and I were born we had a choice as to what we were being born into! Sam your not the only one!"  
"That's not what I meant you and Dean act like you like this." Sam said like h would have no problem living them because they like this.

"Yeah Sam it's called being loyal to you family!" I nearly spat in his face with how hard and loud I was screaming.

At that moment Dean and Dad came through the door, Dad had a look of anger and irritation and Dean looked alarmed. They took one look at our positions and nearly rolled their eyes. I blinked to get out of my thoughts and stepped back from Sam.

"What are you two doing home."

Dean starred at me a moment to check me over, like if I was hurt and did the same to Sam. If you didn't live with him you wouldn't have noticed it.

"Well dad had car troubles and was stuck on the side of the rode, on my way I found him and gave him a ride home to a screaming match. What's up with you two."

"That's what I would like to know." Dad said in a gruff, he went over to the kitchen to pour water and wait for out answer. I turned to Sam rage still in my eyes, it was my chance to get even. Plus if I didn't do something Sam would leave and I didn't want that to happen.

**I am so glad I can get back to this, I'm sorry I wasn't updating. Between tennis practice everyday and cheer camp I didn't have the time but now I do. Also guys I've been reading other stories and the writers have been coming up with some great ideas and I'm kinda going high and dry... could you help me out. If you review put in what you would like to see in the story! Thanks, much appreciated! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is just a beginning to some of the ideas...**

**Disclaimer: Jazz (Jasmine)**

'Well... would either of you mind telling me what all the commotion was about?" John asked after both teens were quiet.

Jasmine P.O.V.

This was my shot. God I hope Sammy will stay after all of this and he will understand that I am only doing this for him.

"Well Sam got excepted into..." Sam was staring at me so hard I thought I would get pushed with his eyes. I went through with it anyway adding as much spite in my words as I could.

"Sam was excepted to a little college called Stanford."  
"Jasmine!" Sam shouted over my words trying to blind then out.

"Huh... really, that's great Sam, how come you didn't tell us." John asked still unfazed by everything.

Sam stopped his antagonizing glare at me and turned around to face Dad.

"Well I would have if Jasmine and Dean didn't go through my stuff, considering they already knew." Sam shot Dean a glare.

"Hey Jasmine was the one who told me to help and she was the one who read it."

"Dean!" I shouted. Thanks.

"Hey, it was me or you kid."  
I rolled my eyes.

"Jasmine you know better than to look through your brothers things. I'll deal with you later." Dad said in a cold voice.

Shit. I knew what later was.

I just stood there defeated. I was ratted out by both brothers. I guess I would have done the same.

"Well you know Sam that's nice and all but you can't go." John said it like he was ready to move on to the next subject he even turned around to face the sink.  
"Why not!"

Dad turned around slowly and looked at Sam like he just asked a stupid question.

"Because we have a business to run and that does not involve college."  
"I don't give a damn about this demon you hunt, mom's dead and there's nothing you can do! I still have a life to live!"

OMG, did he say he didn't give a damn, it was his mom for Christ sake. My mouth dropped to the floor. I know what dad does when he gets made at me but this was a whole new level. I guess Dean knew it was going to get heated cause Dean took me by the arm gently and moved me towards the stairs. When we got there I stopped.

"What was that for I didn't want to leave?" I asked Dean trying to look over his shoulder.

"You need to go upstairs you don't need to be here when Sam and Dad blow."

"You don't think they are at that stage." I said pointing to Sam and Dad who were in a staring competition.

"Well think of this, this way. Your the one who started it. Making Sam and Dad both mad. I ask you again do you want to be here when they blow?"

I looked back at them then really thought about it and without another word I left to my room.

In my room I heard all kinds of yelling all across the house I really wanted to go downstairs but I knew that would not be good.

Then what I did not expect to hear was Dad say

"If you walk out that door, don't ever come back."

I raced to the door and put my ear against it. It was a long silence and then feet moving and then...

A door slam.

I slid to the door crying. Sam didn't leave, he couldn't have, no he couldn't, he wouldn't. I opened my door and there stood Dad.

END OF FLASHBACK

I bolted up breathing rapidly and close to tears. I was in a motel bed, Dean was across from me in the other and Sam was sitting at the little table watching my every move.

"You OK?" Sam asked me.

I got up and pulled up a chair next to Sam and reached over and gave him a huge bear hug he gladly returned.

"Hey, hey what's the matter." Sam asked. I was now crying no more like sobbing and my hair was sticking to my face.

"I'm... sorry... I'm really(gasp) sorry."

'Hey stop that, what are you sorry about? You didn't do anything to me." Sam said brushing my hair out of my face.

I regained my breath and wiped my face with my hoodie. It was my favorite but right now I didn't care.

"I had a dream about the night you left."

Sam looked at me for a moment then pulled me into another hug.

"Hey it wasn't your fault, it was bound to happen and you were just being a sister."

I pulled away to look at Sam. I put on a shaky cold voice as if I was telling myself this. I did say this to myself after Sam left, but I never thought I would get a chance to say this to him.

"No I shouldn't have gone through your things or told Dad, I only did that because I wanted you to stay and I knew I couldn't convince you so I thought Dad would. I'm sorry." My lip quivered and another tear fell. I felt like I ruined Sam's life and I wanted him to forgive me.

"Hey, like you said you wanted me to stay and that was your way of trying at the time. I did not see that, but now I do and I don't think you responsible for what happened, I would of left wither you said that or not. I just needed time. Don't ever think that left was because of you. I love you, your my baby sis and you don't have to be sorry for a choice I made when I wanted to be selfish.

"You weren't selfish.( Sam opened his mouth but I continued) And anyway if you didn't go to college then we wouldn't be right here right now."

I smiled and then gave Sam another hug.

"Thanks" I whispered in his ear, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I walked over to Dean's bed and gave him a kiss. He stirred but didn't wake. I laid back down.

"Goodnight."

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up to Dean and Sam's voice.

" Hey Sam which one would you choose, Pam Anderson or Carmen Electra?

"Dean!"  
"What?"

"Don't talk that way, especially when Jasmine is in the room."

"Just answer the question."

I thought this was my time to make an appearance. Their heads snapped in my direction when they heard my voice.

"Sam would choose neither, he would take Uma Thurman, a pretty woman who matched his height, and you Dean would have both."

"Ha ha you know us so well sis."

"I guess it's a perk of the job." I winked at Dean.

I got out of the bed and went to the shower.

When I came out I dressed in my favorite true religion jeans and a v neck cable net tan sweater, it was a little cold, and my tan uggs.

Sam and Dean were still sitting at the table, Dean rambling about some kind of nonsense cause all I heard was Sam saying stuff lie "What!" "No" "Shut up Dean". I was finishing putting my stuff in my duffel when there was a knock on the door.

Everyone shut up, Dean got up and looked in the peep hole and said

"Who is this chick."

I wonder who it could be.

Dean opened the door.

"Yes?'

"Hi I was wondering... oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Jazz!"

I stood up at the sound of her voice and screamed in joy!

I went running for the door and jumped in her arms. Dean stepped to the side looking at us weird.

"Sarah!"

She spun me around in her arms. Then put me down.

"How you doing kid?"

"I'm great... what... how... why are you here?"

"I live here Jazz and I was driving down and I saw Dean's impala and I new it was you considering they don't make many of those."

"Oh my god... well, come in."

Sarah stepped in and Dean closed the door.

Sarah was about my height 5"6" and had dirty blonde hair with brown highlights. She had a very defined face, she had perky lips, round eyes and high cheek bones. She looked like a cheerleader... (figuratively).

Sarah was dressed similar dark jeans, a pink sweater, sequin pink headband and black boots and a short pea coat.

'Jazz you mind introducing me to your friend?"Dean asked.

"Dean you've already met her, well it was a while ago but you did.( At Deans blank stare I continued.) She was my best friend when I was 13 but she moved when I turned 15. She was the same age as Sam. We keep in touch and saw each other from time to time but not in like 5 years." I said in a duh tone.

Dean drowned in the words and then gasped looking at Sarah.

"That Sarah..., yeah I remember, didn't you have braces?"

"Yep but I got those removed like 6 years ago." She smiled just to add the affect.

"Well you look good... Hey, do you remember Sam." Dean said pointing to the guy sitting behind Dean. Sam stood and Sarah had to revert her gaze.

"Yes I remember the smaller Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Hey, it's nice to see you."

Silence

"Well what are you doing here." Sarah asked

Sam and Dean immediately tried to answer with lies but I quickly interrupted.

"Another hunt, don't know what though."

Sam and Dean's mouth dropped. Sarah just simply shook her head.

"They really don't remember me?"

"No... their guys what do you expect?"

"Well while I'm free we should go to a bar."

"Sure!"

"Nope hold on there on second, your not of age Jasmine, and how the heck does she know about hunts." Dean spoke up.

"Long story short, my dad and your dad was friends in that certain way and he hunts which makes me hunt, hint, as to how I know Jasmine, and actually the law is different here, you have to be 20 to drink."

"Oh I love this town!"

Dean scowled at Sarah and she smirked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine... I am a hunter and so is she..."

I picked up my jacket and pulled Sarah out the door but not before saying,

"Well be back later, call me if you..." I couldn't get the last word in because I closed the door.

I'm so glad she was back in my life, she was the one person who was there for me 100 and plus she was a hell of a lot of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasmine P.O.V**

OK, so going to a bar was not really a good idea.

Especially when you haven't drank at all in your life besides the champagne at New Years Eve, and that was only a sip.

We had been dancing all night and received some drinks from other guys. We caught up on old times and recent and I was having a blast. I didn't know how much of a party girl Sarah was until she was dancing, flirting and drinking. I was on my 4th or 5th... I can't remember drink and I was buzzed. Who knew alcohol could be so much fun,but for some reason it made me feel... well I don't know... maybe drunk! It also made me fell like I needed to dance... so I got up and stood on a stool and made my way to the middle of the bar standing on top. Sarah cheering me on.

"Hey barrteenndeerr play COYYYYOOOTTTTEEE UGLY!" I had really lost it now.

"OK whatever you say." He put it on and I immediately started to twirl my hips and dip low, before I knew it there was a crowd and Sarah was right next to me with a mic. I knew Dean would go all father mode if he saw me but I was having a hell of a time.

**Dean P.O.V**

"Come on Sam can't we at least go and just see what she's up too."  
"No she is an adult and she is in charge of what she does. And we just can't barge in there like we just accidentally picked the same bar, you know Jasmine she'll get all defensive."

"OK but what if..." Dean knew this was low but it was his last shot." You've seen the way guys act around girls that look like are sister and now add on Sarah. At a bar their bound to attract some unwanted attention."

Sam sat and pondered never breaking his eyes off Dean.

"Maybe we could just go and drop by" Sam said getting up and grabbing his jacket. Dean right behind him.

Sarah P.O.V.

I didn't know Jasmine had it in her, she was right next to me singing coyote ugly and dancing all over the place. I shouldn't have got her this wasted but she ordered her own drinks. But when I saw the guys getting all crazy I knew it was time to go.

"Hey Jazz I think it's time to go."

"AWWW, WHY I HASING FUN."

Accidentally she was speaking into the mic so I took it away from her and helped her down, much to the dismay of our audience.

I paid for our drinks and we exited the bar. I looked around for my car and remembered I parked in the back because there was no more space. I silently cursed myself.

We were in the back parking lot and Jasmine was still singing Coyote Ugly to herself when two men approached us and stopped in front of us. One was Sam's height and a blonde and one was a little shorter and was a brunette. They clearly looked drunk.

"Hey Ladies, we were just wondering if we could see another performance... maybe at our place?" The blonde one asked.

"Sorry boys but we have somewhere to be." I tried to walk away but they stepped in our way.

"Hey what's the rush?"

I stepped back and so did Jasmine, apparently she wasn't so drunk to know these guys were asking for trouble. She was still wavering on her feet though. I looked around to see the parking lot was isolated and my car was far down from where we were at. Shit.

"Look, maybe another time but we really have to go" I said once again and proceeded to move around them but the brunette grabbed my arm and yanked me around.

"That's sad because we really wanted to have some fun."

"Hey let go of her." Jasmine said trying to get past the other guy, but he grabbed her.

'Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Shut up!" He slammed her into wall and she fell to the ground.

"Jasmine!"

I tried to run for her but this man blocked my way. I could hear Jasmine screaming but I couldn't see her. There was no way I was letting her get hurt on my account.

I punched the guy in the face but not hard enough for him to fall, he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. He slammed my head into the wall and I went limp. I was border line unconscious. I looked over to see Jasmine pinned by the guy and she was struggling to break free. I couldn't see anymore because the guy roughly grabbed my face and kissed me. Yuck, it was like bile and beer all together, I nearly regurgitated. We he stopped I thought my only chance was to scream, I mean I am a hunter but I was a little tipsy and I just banged my head.

"Stop it!... Help!... Let me go!" I screamed as I struggled to move his hands away from me while he tried to touch me again. I pushing him away as hard as I could but I was really tired.

"Sarah...Stop...Help!" I heard Jasmine scream. She sounded muffled like the guy had his hand over her mouth but she kept moving.

'Shut up!" The guy screamed in my face and slapped me I fell to the ground he was about to pick me up by my hair when I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop!" I screamed one last time.

"Hey!'

Dean's P.O.V

Sam and I had pulled into the parking lot of the bar, we got out and where about to go in when we heard screaming from the back.

"Stop it! Help! Let me go!" That sounded a lot like Sarah.

Sam and I exchanged glances before we started to walk fast around the back. My stomach dropped when I heard the next voice.

"Sarah! ugh! Help!" Her voice was muffled. We started to bolt towards the back.

We ran around the corner and I saw Sarah first, being pinned to the wall by a man Sam's height and then her fall after being slapped. She looked frail.

"Stop!" Her voice was mangled.

I saw behind her was Jasmine pinned to the floor by this man and she was struggling to free herself.

I knew I shouldn't have let her go out.

**Sam P.O.V**

"Hey!" I yelled at the guys. The looked directly at Dean and I and the one holding Sarah turned to me. Sarah was limp on the ground and was trying to get up. I knew what she was trying to do so I distracted him.

"Hey boys! You want some of this fun. They had one hell of a sexy performance! Huh?"

I had to hold the need to thrash him right there. Dean looked as if he would.

"Actually." I peered at Sarah and I saw her hit the guy who had Jasmine over the head with a rock and he passed out along with her.

"We just would like our sister and her friend back, you sick fuck." Dean said interrupting me. The guy immediately pulled out a knife and I stepped back but Dean didn't I saw the fury in his eyes.

"Sam go get Jasmine and Sarah and get them to the car." Dean didn't even take his eyes off the guy so I knew he was serious. I ran to Jasmine and told her we need to go. I checked Sarah and saw that she was unconscious. I picked her up and we went to the front of the building.

General P.O.V

"What the hell happened in there?" Sam asked Jasmine

"We were excitedddd... I mean we exited the building when the... these guys attacked us, asking us to co.. come home with them but we we..." After regaining her composure she said firmly. Jasmine was felling all kinds of emotions, mad, sad and drunk. As she was talking a tear rolled down her eye, I guess this was a tiring experience.

" We said no!" She nodded after.

"Are you drunk?' Sam asked, after getting Sarah in the car. Then taking Jasmine's face in his hands.

"Maybe." Jasmine said innocently. Sam let out a chuckled. He gave her a hug and let out a sigh he was holding ever since they found them.

"Just get in the car." She got in and Sam closed the door and then got in the passengers seat.

A few minutes later Dean came from the back of the building. He was a little dirty but wasn't physically hurt.

When Dean got in the car he looked back at Sarah and Jasmine who was trying to stay awake. He turned back to Sam and with out another word they drove back to the motel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasmine P.O.V.**

I woke up in terrible pain and sore muscles and plus my head felt like it was going to burst.

"Oh my god my head is killing me... what the hell happened, I feel like I got hit by a truck!" Jasmine shouted as she woke up.

"Oh don't complain and look at me."

At the voice in the room Jasmine turned her head to the opposite bed and there sitting up was Sarah with a split lip and a light black eye.

"Sarah oh my god!" I ran over to her bed. As soon as my feet touched the ground I yelped in pain and fell over... well I would have if Dean wasn't there. They had come back in while I woke up.

"Hey take it easy, she's right here, no need to run."

I looked over and Sam had set up the food they got. Dean sat me down on the bed. I was still completely confused. I really couldn't remember what happened from last night. I was staring at Sarah, not because she had bruises and cuts but because she wouldn't make eye contact with me and I wanted to know who did that.

"Who did that to you Sarah?" Her head snapped up to met mine.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head no.

"Nothing"

"No Sam."

He looked shocked.

"Well that's no surprise from the amount of alcohol you consumed."Dean with a grunt.

I was still sitting there confused so Sarah decided to fill me in.

"Well last night I took you out for a little fun and we got wasted and started... (she peered at Dean and Sam before she finished) dancing on the tables." Dean looked at her like he didn't know that part of the story, Sam too.

"I thought it would be best if I took you home because you were getting a little too wild..."

"Was that before or after she was dancing on tables." Dean snapped.

"Dean" I scolded. He looked away as if signaling Sarah to continue.

"When we were walking out I forgot that parked father away because there wasn't any room..."

I gasped... I remembered... oh my god.

"The guys that stopped us asking for more, we said no and they started to attack us and the guy had me pinned and you were against the wall and I was trying to move and that's when I heard Sam...( I shook my head, all the images were flooded around and they wouldn't stop, my voice came out in a whisper.) I am so sorry Sarah, I should of tried to help out I should of not have been that drunk..." I finished for her.

"Hey this was not your fault, you tried you hardest and we weren't anything compared with those guys. I'm just glad Sam and Dean came." She passed a glance at them.

"Yeah us too." Dean said quietly.

Sam got up and handed some Tylenol to both of us but stopped short because I was staring off into space.

"Hey you OK?"  
"Yeah. yeah ... I just... wow." I laughed half-heatedly.

"You'll be fine, just take these and go back to sleep O.K."

"Yeah"

There was silence so Dean decided to lighten the mood.

"Must have been one hell of a show."

I threw a pillow his way, and laughed my way to sleep.


End file.
